The Final Dream
by Uchiha Yukime
Summary: Without memories, Harry is left to wander the world by Death and comes across Tom Riddle. It's a meeting that will shake the Wizarding World to its very core as the Dark Lord will rise, and this time, he will have his right hand alongside him. Master of Death Harry! TR/HP slash
1. Chapter 1

The Final Dream

Prologue

They were fading. The memories he had collected over the years were fading away like leaves in the wind. It should have bothered him, but it didn't, not really. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be so calm about losing everything that defined him as himself, yet looking about at the world he was now in; he truly couldn't bring himself to care. For the first time he felt…at ease, as if all his regrets and sorrows had only chained him to the mortal realm when he could have been in a place beyond that of the ever-cruel world of life. Looking at the gentle hues of colors, he walked and merely observed all the sights this new world presented.

Around him leaves would continuously fall from the many trees, the fading sunlight highlighting the many shades of red, orange, and yellow that only the season of autumn could produce. He paused, extending his arm to catch a deep crimson colored leaf in his hand. His body relaxed even more while staring at the frail leaf in his hand and that left him quite puzzled. Why did the sight of a mere leaf bring such peace to his mind and body? Perhaps it was due to one of the memories he could no longer recall? Whatever the case may be, he cared not. Though he could not recall his memories, he could still remember that the feeling – peace – was not one he had ever truly felt in life and only now was he experiencing it.

Letting the leaf slip through his fingers, he continued walking through the forest, letting his feet guide him to wherever his final destination was. The further he walked, the more aware he became of a soft – almost nonexistent – melody, and oddly enough, it reminded him of violins. Though he hadn't the slightest clue what a violin was; it was more than likely another thing he had once known in life. The wind, which had been a mere breeze until now, picked up in speed and strength, and along with carrying leaves it also brought the sounds of laughter from a clearing far ahead. He ran; his mind screaming that there was something he should see, something that would answer all the questions his mind had yet to ask.

Grabbing at the branches that hid the clearing, he pushed them away and finally caught a glimpse of what lay within that small clearing. The first thing that caught his attention was the group of children playing together on the other side of the clearing. To be more specific, a boy who could be no older than seven was what really caught his attention, and an odd tug pulled on his heart when he took in the boy's appearance. Unruly black hair hung around a pale face, and wide green eyes that held an emotion he couldn't quite understand. The child had a short and slender frame, and from a distance could pass for a girl if one didn't look carefully. But it was the threadbare clothes that were much too big on the slender frame –the dirty, second-hand, shirt and pants that spoke of negligence and of a less than normal childhood –that was what tugged at his heartstring for some odd reason.

He knew the child, of that he was certain; though how was still a mystery to him. Standing at the edge of clearing, in the shadows of the many trees, he watched the children be simply children running to and fro while their laughter mingled in the air along with the melody of violins. And in that moment time ceased to mean and for how long he stood and watched he would never know. The melody and childish laughter came together and created a different sound, one that was much more_ gentler_ than anything he had ever heard. The bright colors of the leaves all twirled in the wind, as if playing with the children themselves. He let himself fall to ground, looking at the bright red sky with a small smile of understanding, though he really didn't understand anything of what was happening.

He was content to simply lay there and sleep, to finally close his eyes and allow the gentle sound of this strange world to lull him to an enteral sleep. And yet, the wind grew fierce, whipping his hair across his face like a silent plea to not sleep, not quite yet. And like a parent guiding their young child, so too did the wind guide him towards a small lake he had not notice until then. As he reached the very edge of the lake the wind stopped, but not before causing many leaves to fall gently to the clear blue surface of the lake. Amused, and somewhat annoyed that he could not yet sleep; he bent his head, staring at the lake's surface.

The gentle sound that only seconds before had been so soothing to him suddenly turned into a sound he could not bear. It was no longer like a mother's lullaby to him, no, it sounded like the mournful cry of a lost child now. But that wasn't what froze him so completely. The image reflected back at him from the lake's surface did. Haunted green eyes stared back at him, those wide green eyes were set in a pale face that seemed so young, and yet, so weary. Jet black hair hung wildly around the face of a teenager. Sharp, protruding cheekbones were set high on the pale face that may had at one time been called beautiful, but not anymore, the face appeared unhealthy and gaunt –washout and worn like an old filthy rag.

His face –that was his face, he was sure of it, and yet, why did he look so old and tired? Long, pale fingers reached to touch the sunken face –it was so _cold_, as if the sun had never graced his tired face with warmth. Stepping closer to the lake –he had to see the rest of his body –he finally saw himself fully. And there were no words but these to describe what he saw within the blue depths of the lake: A boy that was –_had_– wasted away in the solitude of darkness, a boy that was more dead than alive, and a boy that looked resigned at whatever fate he had to face. The mournful and pleading cries of a child in the air became higher pitch, screeching loudly in his ears –and then the words came with a painful clarity.

"_No! Please no! I-I _don't _want to be the Master of Death! Just let me _died! _I want to be left in peace!"_

A chilling voice answered, sharp words spoken with the smallest hint of fondness softening the harsh words, _"My little master, there is much you have yet to learn –among those lessons is the one lesson I regret you have yet to know. But I promise you little master, soon you will be loved by the one you least expect_ –_he will absolutely adore you. You shall be the light his soul lacked the first time you met him; but remember this, my dear little master: He will _always_ be the darkness and you will _always_ be his tainted little light. I wish you luck…my master."_

**Bear with me guys, everything that happened in this chapter will become clear with time. For now, review, review, and review! Writing a Tom/Harry fanfic has been my dream and I will finish this story if nothing else. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Our Fateful Meeting

It was disgusting, _degrading_, that he was forced to live among the likes of _them._ They who jeered and sneered at him for the things he could do that they could only dream of doing. The filthy orphans that would never amount to anything important nor grand saw him as dirt beneath their ragged shoes when really, he was merely binding his time before he struck back when and where it would hurt the most.

_He _was special, different than the others that surrounded him every day in a way he couldn't explain. He could do things that went beyond the simple minds of the orphans and the caretakers. Bad things, terrible things, he did for his personal amusement or for revenge. They all knew it was him, but they had no proof, and that was the way he liked it. There was no love lost between himself and everyone else; he had no friends, no loved one waiting for him in his room with soft and kind words of love and comfort.

That was how Tom liked it –no weakness.

But that didn't explain the occasion tug at his heartstrings when he would look around his bare and sad little room with the one small bed that was old and lumpy and the peeling walls dirtied with years of filth and the cracked wooden floor.

Wandering through the empty halls at night helped to forget his empty room, if only for a few hours. Just as he was turning a corner, his dark eyes caught sight of an unnatural light that shone from within the closed door at the very end of the hall. Curious, the seven year-old boy with the black curls carefully stood in front of the door, opening the door as quietly as he could while his eyes feasted on the unnatural sight presented to him.

The ghostly figure of a boy greeted his eyes –a rather slender and short boy with wild black hair, with delicate facial features not unlike Tom's own, and he was wearing the strangest outfit Tom had ever laid eyes on. But what really enchanted the seven year-old Tom Riddle were the beautiful emerald green eyes that stared straight at his own dark and common colored eyes.

"Who are you?"

Even the boy's voice called for Tom's attention –it was so guarded and yet, so gentle –sweeter than any girl's voice. But that wouldn't mean anything if the strange boy became just like the other orphans, Tom would give him the fright of his life if he so much as hinted disgust towards Tom.

"I have a better question, _what _are you? You're glowing white…and if I were to guess, you're a ghost. Are you?"

The strange boy looked down at himself, a frown appearing on his red lips, "No…I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either. I…I don't know what I am…"

His words fading, Tom could only stare in wonder, because what else was he to do? He was standing and talking to someone that wasn't _human_, that wasn't…_normal_. Abruptly leaning closer, Tom made to reach for one of the boy's arms, though stopped himself at the last moment.

"Can you do anything…special? Anything that people would call…freaky?" Tom would never know what possessed him to ask that question, but he would be so happy he did in the future; he just didn't know it yet.

Emerald eyes flashing with anger, the boy's face tighten with a proud sort of stubbornness Tom had only ever seen in himself.

"What of it? I can do things people can only dream of, things that simple-minded fools that are too scared of what is different and unknown will never understand! And if you must know, those _special _and _freaky _things have a name, one you would do well to use. _Magic. _What I can do is called magic."

"_What?!"_

Taking notice of the sudden pallor of his living companion, the ghostly boy's anger faded away to be replaced with an expression of understanding and shared pain that left Tom's heart tight with hope.

"I see…tell me, can you do things that are seen as freaky by others?"

Already beyond shaken with the strange boy's earlier outburst, Tom could only nod as hope kept filling his heart that he had found someone like him, someone that would never call Tom a freak undeserving of life itself.

A bright smile light the other boy's face, taking Tom's breathe away with it, "Then you're no freak, you have magic, and because of that, you're a wizard, just like me."

Mind made up since the moment the beautiful smile was turned towards him, Tom held out his hand in a way he had only seen others do, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, pleasure to meet you…friend?"

Giggling slightly, the black-haired boy clasped Tom's hand, unknowingly sealing his fate with that one move, "Child wizard and whatever else I am at your service, and hopefully your future friend. I would give you my name…but I can't remember it, so, if you wouldn't mind…you could name me?"

Eyes widen in delight, Tom genuinely smiled for the first time, "Hadrian Thomas Riddle, that will your name for now on."

**Excuse the sorry name, but really, what would you expect from a little Dark Lord in training? Tom Is bound to be possessive of his first friend, and that's not even taking into account that Hadrian is the one who gave Tom an answer for his special abilities. Yeah, I have too many ideas in my head, but what can I do? You know the drill, read and review! And if any of you have ideas for cute little situations that Hadrian and Tom will end up in, just leave your idea(s) with your review. Maybe a situation where Hadrian gets sick…possessive Tom is going to make an appearance. Or Hadrian taking care of Tom? Choices, so many… **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: First Friend

Barely holding onto the last shred of his composure, Tom grabbed hold of the newly-named Hadrian before gently leading the still glowing boy to his room. Unbelievably, the halls were just as dark and silent as they had been before Tom met Hadrian, before everything he had thought to be true was carelessly tossed aside and replaced with a truth that was so much _better _than anything Tom had believed before.

Shutting the door tightly, Tom turned around to face Hadrian only to see the dark-haired boy sitting cross-legged –in _mid-air_.

"How are you doing that? It's magic, isn't it Hadrian? And why are you still glowing?" Question after question left Tom's lips, and with each one Hadrian's face became friendly, holding an expression of fondness that Tom had never seen directed at himself.

"Ah, Tom, remember that I don't remember much, so your guesses are as good as mine for some of those questions. But anyways, I'm not _human_, Tom. I may be a wizard like you, but I'm…something else. And I haven't met any wizards or witches that have used magic for just sitting around in the air, but yeah, it's magic. As for why I'm still glowing, it will fade away; it always does when I start spending time with a human. Anything else you want to know Tommy-boy?"

Glaring slightly at the offense nickname –though strangely pleased by it all the same –Tom asked the question that had been nagging him at the back of his mind, "What were you doing here? I have lived in this sorry excuse of an orphanage for seven years and I have never seen you before today."

A slight frown marred the pale, glowing face of Hadrian, "And that's where your guess would be as good as mine, Tom. All I remember is that I was somewhere dark for a really long time, and before that, I remember a war going on…"

Seeing the distressed look on his new friend –a _friend_, thinking about it made him _almost _want to jump and shout to the whole world like a fool –Tom waved the question away. "It's not important now; you're here – _with me –_ and that's all that matters."

A strange quietness engulfed the two boys only to be broken by Hadrian, "Yeah, but I don't know where my memories of the Wizarding world came from. Tom, before I met you today, I _didn't _know about magic or anything. I didn't even know I was a wizard…all I knew was that I had been around for a really long time. Long enough to remember the world before it became overcrowded by people. Even now, I'm remembering stuff I haven't for so long."

The expression currently on Tom's face would have best suited a man after he had been told he had won the lottery – _twice_: absolute shock with the hint of a _'have-I-finally-lost-it?'_.

"_Are you serious?! _H-How can you remember a time when the world _didn't _have so many people! _Do you know how long you have to have been around to remember that?!_" Dark brown eyes were blown wide with wonder as Hadrian shifted slightly with embarrassment from Tom's relentless stare of unhidden awe.

"What else can you remember? Do you remember anymore magic? Spells? What about other wizards? Where do they live? Can you teach me more magic?" And with the never-ending flow of excited questions escaping Tom, Hadrian settled himself comfortably next to the orphan child that had broken his lonely existence; tales of the Wizarding world as he remembered filling the air between two young wizards who would change it forever.

"The Wizarding world is such a wonderful place, Tom. Wizards can do things Muggles –non-magical people like the children and adults here –can only read in fairytales. But the best thing about it is Hogwarts, a school that teaches young wizards and witches Charms, Potions…"

* * *

The past week had been the best week of Tom's life, there was just no denying it. That fateful night Tom had met Hadrian had been spent listening to Hadrian's tales of the Wizarding world until the early hours of the morning –which was around the time Hadrian's gentle voice lured him to sleep. Next thing Tom knows is that he's waking up in his bed, covered by the softest and warmest blanket he had ever felt and the smell of food filling the air.

His small room was barely recognizable with the changes that had taken place during his unplanned nap. The floor was dirt-free; the walls painted a nice cream color, and there were some new additions as well. A medium-sized desk –brand new by the looks of it –stood to the left of his bed, which also looked better than Tom remembered. A rather tall bookshelf loomed high next to the door. And that's when Tom's gaze landed on the other half of his room where he could clearly see Hadrian –he was still glowing! – cooking up a storm of food in a kitchen that Tom was pretty sure had not been there the last time he checked.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling? Hungry, I would think –you are, aren't you?" Looking at Hadrian's increasingly pitched face, Tom left the warmth of his bed and headed over, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Of course I'm hungry, why wouldn't I be?"

Relaxing slightly, the smaller boy shook his head before placing a plate piled high with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of an empty chair. "Sit down Tommy-boy and eat. And don't even think about laughing at me –_I _never need to eat, so I wasn't quite sure if you did. Human needs are still a bit fuzzy for me since it's been a long time since I was one. And don't worry; I placed a Muggle-repelling charm on your room, so no one will disturb us for today."

Laughing just to rile up Hadrian, Tom dug in, any manners he had managed to learn in the orphanage flying out the window at the first taste of Hadrian's home-cooked breakfast.

Afterwards, the day was spent with Hadrian in what Tom dubbed, 'Professor-mode' as he explained how he had been able to clean up Tom's room, add new furniture, along with a _kitchen _of all things and so forth.

And so that set the pattern for the rest of the week: Tom sleeping during the nights –Hadrian doing whatever wizard-ghost children did during the nights, because apparently, he didn't need to sleep either. Come morning, Tom would wake up to a delicious breakfast already waiting for him, not to mention lunch and dinner, too. Though by far the best part of his new schedule was Hadrian himself –the boy's company was enough to keep Tom happier than he ever felt. It didn't hurt that the days were spent with Hadrian teaching him more about the Wizarding world, and sometimes bringing out his wand to do some simple spells.

Resting comfortably on his bed with Hadrian floating peacefully above him, Tom was almost asleep when the silence was broken. "Tommy-boy, how do you feel about taking a small trip?" Twitching slightly at the horrible nickname, Tom raised one of his eyebrows, "And to where, exactly?"

A wicked grin spread across his friend's face, "Oh, nowhere special…just the Wizarding world."

"_What!"_

Snickering to himself –and looking for all the world like a mini-devil, when Tom thought about –Hadrian floated slightly away from him. "Is that yes or a no…_Tommy-boy_?"

"_Hadrian!" _

**And that's the end of that! So, dear little Tom has settled into a nice little routine, he should know better than to trust Hadrian into keeping things nice and simple. He's the son of a Marauder after all! Not to mention the godson of one…About Hadrian, he is the MoD, so that comes with some pretty strange additions to himself, which includes the whole 'doesn't-need-food-or-sleep' thing. But remember what he told Tom, the more time he spends with humans –as in, Tom –the more human he becomes, and that doesn't just mean he stops glowing. Just think of the situations I could put Hadrian in! Then Tom can come along with his charming white steed and be Hadrian's prince charming! Ah, the fun…**

**So anyways, what are your thoughts on this chapter? And don't worry, something tells me possessive Tom will be making an appearance next time…And before I forget, thank you for the reviews! Come on, I'm aiming for twenty this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: New World, New Life, New Enemy

Tom was _not _twitching with excitement –no matter what Hadrian said.

At the moment, Tom was following the shorter boy as Hadrian led him towards the closest entrance to the Wizarding world –the very same entrance Hadrian had gone through the first time he ever saw the magical world. Even if his friend didn't say it, Tom knew that it meant a great deal for Hadrian –the no longer glowing boy had slowly been getting his memories back, but whatever he remembered, Hadrian didn't like. He would get this look on his face, emerald eyes dimming to a dark, almost black color while his lips tightened into a grim line making his face appear more like stone than flesh.

Once, Tom had asked him what had him so bothered and the only response he received had been, "Tom, remember that magic is simply magic. No matter what other wizards might label as Light or Dark…they only do that to have some control over it. Magic has no limit, no bounds, no restrains; the only thing that limits its potential is a wizard's strength to use it." He would take those words to heart –not only because they were Hadrian's words, his advice to him, but also because they fitted well with what he believed in –there's only power, and those too weak to seek it.

Sneering slightly as they entered a rather run-down pub, Tom made sure to hold Hadrian's hand tighter as his heart started to beat faster, his excitement and nervousness leaving him rather breathless. His dark eyes took in the sight of the shabby and grubby pub even as Hadrian walked towards the rear of it, where he took out his wand and tapped the stones that opened Tom to the Wizarding world for the first time.

Cobbled-stoned streets filled with wizards and witches in long robes walking in and out of strange stores greeted his eyes –Tom could even see some of the things being sold, potion bottles, spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, to name a few. Owls were flying in the sky, at times swooping towards a certain store with a sense of purpose. But what captivated him even more than the physical proof of the Wizarding world's existence to Tom wasn't any of those things, but of the sheer _magic _that dripped from everything, from the owls to the books, and from the wands to the people themselves. And something burned inside of him, a white-hued flame of yearning –_wishing _that somehow, _this _was the world he had grown up in, and not the one he had left behind just a few moments ago.

A gentle hand pressed against his flushed cheek, "It's beautiful, isn't it? To see this for the first time and know that you've finally found where you belong." He nodded, _'It's quite beautiful, that can't be argued –but I have already found where I belong, and it's not to this new world you have shown me, Hadrian, but to _you. _I belong at your side, just as you belong at mine.' _Looking at his friend, Tom really did appreciate the Wizarding world's beauty, if only because Hadrian looked so nature and free standing in it. That gentle hand carefully tugged at his hand, "Come now, let's head to Gringotts first, and then we can go get your wand. I think you will be happily surprised with what the goblins will have to say Tommy-boy."

Scowling, he lifted his nose in the air, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that…that _revolting _nickname!" Hadrian dignified his righteous rage with not-so-muffled laughter before walking away. "Hadrian! Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm speaking to you!" And that was how they made their way to the imposing white-marbled, multistoried building that towered over all the neighboring shops. Hadrian was literally skipping up the stone-steps, a sly smirk on his lips as he tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and Tom, only stopping to exchange a polite greeting to the goblin dressed in scarlet and gold – in _Gobbledegook. _Tom could tell that whatever Hadrian had said, it had pleased the goblin to no end as it gave Hadrian a smile –frightening and yet, still managing to appear friendly in a way. Without a doubt, life would never be dull with Hadrian around; he had already proved that time and time again.

-0-0-0-

Shell-shocked. That's what Tom was at the moment –and why, _why, _was Hadrian humming while Tom was close to losing it and fainting dead away. His breath came in short pants as his cheeks flushed bright red –him, _Tom Marvolo Riddle, _was the heir to _Slytherin. _The heir to one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, but what was more important, was that it was proof that he was greater than even normal wizards. His blood was _purer _than the so-called 'purebloods', it gave him the unique ability that the filthy muggle children had dared to call freaky -Parseltongue. All of this, his blood, his ability, his being a halfblood, was nothing compared to the fact that Hadrian was even purer than him.

His only friend was a halfblood just like him, and yet, he was the only living male descendant of the Peverell family. Hadrian had already introduced Tom to the most famous children tale of the wizarding world –the three Peverell brothers who had dared to believed they had out-smarted Death and ended up paying the price, or at least the first two brothers had. It was invigorating. To know that both he and Hadrian were the last heirs of honored and thought-to-be extinct wizarding lines…they would have the other wizards stumbling on their knees for their time and attention.

Watching Hadrian handle their many, many vaults, Tom couldn't help the wicked smirk that lifted his lips upwards. They would never again step foot inside the dirty orphanage –_that _useless place would be nothing more than a bad memory after today. There were empty manors just waiting for them to live in after all, gold –_galleons_ – just sitting in their vaults waiting to be spent.

The world was at the tips of his fingers. And he _will _grab it, _will _rise to power one day and be known –perhaps even _feared _– for his power.

"C'mere Tommy-boy, you'll have enough time later to plan your lording over the rest of us lowly wizards. For now though, we need to get to some…_decent _robes for our newfound station."

A frown now marring his features, Tom followed the shorter boy out of Gringotts, stepping into the warm sunshine before grabbing Hadrian arm tightly, turning the boy around to look at his far too green eyes. "You do know that _we _will be lording over everyone else, right? You're different, _better _than anyone else –they have magic, you have _power_." A gentle smile was his answer before Hadrian turned away and headed towards Madam Malkin's. The wind carried Hadrian's soft words back to him, "If only everyone else thought the way you do, Tom –I wouldn't have ended up as a sorry excuse for a human being if they had."

-0-0-0-

Shaking his head in disgust at the few mudbloods and muggles hanging around Diagon Alley, Abraxas casted his silver-eyes over to the window displays. Maybe he could convince his mother to get him the latest broom, his old one wasn't fit to be anywhere but in a museum. Sighing, the blond torn his eyes away from the Cleansweep Three and looked for something else to entertain himself with when his vision was slightly impaired by two boys his age walking towards him, or rather, towards the store he was unwillingly in at the moment.

Their robes were of the same quality as his, tailored to their exact measures and made of the finest material galleons could buy. Their features held the distinct signs of good, _pure _blood, the promise of grand beauty waiting to bloom at the right moment –and yet, the taller boy's face held signs of starvation, the too-pitched edge to his features and the slight dark smudges underneath his narrowed eyes told of nights spent without sleep. The shorter one was pale, unnaturally pale, and much too petite for a boy unless he had really been unlucky enough to inherit his mother's statue. Besides that, there was always the fact that he wa-and then the boy turned his face to the window Abraxas was currently staring out of, and all he saw was _green, green, green._

His breath caught in his throat, his thoughts completely on pause when his vision was filled with that beautiful shade of green. Could this be what it felt like to watch the Killing Curse coming towards you? To have your entire vision filled with such a unique, unnatural, _eerie _color of green? The boy shifted his eyes away before disappearing into the store quickly followed by the other. Making up his mind –he _had _to find out more about the green-eyed boy, he spoke for the first time since he had arrived at Flourish and Blotts, "Mother, may I go and find some books on a few hexes and curses? They will be extremely useful when I have to go to Hogwarts –what with all the…_filth _they are letting in nowadays."

A bemused smile was his answer before he received a brief, almost non-existence hug, "Of course Abraxas, dear. You will need a few of those to show those –_muggleborns _–what a true wizard can do with magic."

Nodding stiffly, he turned sharply on his heel before heading towards where he could barely see two dark heads bending over some books. Stepping back into the shadows, he decided to listen for a while to determine whether they were truly worth his time. " –should be something you will definitely find some amusement in, I think. Besides that, we also need to get you a book on the different languages that the Wizarding world has, knowing them will make life much easier than without them. Anything else you want you can just put it with the rest of our things –the manors will have much more useful books than here, but these are newer so they hold some value."

'_Manors? They must be purebloods yet I have never seen them until today! Who could they be? And where are their parents? I suppose this is enough to consider them worthwhile –at least for now.' _Stepping into their line of sight, Abraxas was soon in the center of their attention, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Abraxas Malfoy, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. And you are?"

The taller boy shifted slightly, subtly hiding his smaller companion while his features gained an arrogant tone to them, "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. It's likewise a pleasure to meet you." Not completely able to hide his shock at the boy's –_halfblood, he's nothing but a halfblood and yet, he's the last of the male line of Slytherin! _– Abraxas nodded before turning his attention to the shorter boy, if his companion was the heir of Slytherin, who knows what he might be the heir of?

A smile was directed his way, so different from the stiff and formal smiles he was used to seeing, the ones that hid only thoughts of how to better someone's station in the wizarding world that his eyes lingered far too long to be considered proper. "I am Hadrian Thomas Riddle, the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. The pleasure is all mine. Anything we can help you with?"

His silver eyes were completely riveted on the small boy who spoke with a rare genuineness to his words that he really couldn't help but ask the question that was burning at the forefront of his mind. "Riddle? Are you brothers or have you been betrothed to each other?" It would be such a shame if they were betrothed to each other, the smaller one –_Hadrian _– would make such a stunning bride when he grew up. Abraxas received a brilliant grin for his trouble, "Betrothed? No, we're neither betrothed or brothers. Rather, Tom here," Hadrian paused to grab _Tom's _–they were too close for them to be merely friends –arm before continuing, "decided my name when we first met. I had no name before I met Tom, couldn't remember much besides the wizarding world really."

'_So Tom decided his name? If only it could have been _me _Hadrian ran into, his name would have been much better than that of a halfblood's, heir to Slytherin or not –his blood is still dirty. Although…' _"Well, since you have found out what house you belong to, Hadrian; why not change it to Peverell? It really would make things much simpler, don't you think?" At seeing _Tom's _reaction to his words, the blond couldn't quite contain the wicked gleam his eyes gained. As Hadrian's mouth opened to respond, his taller companion quickly tugged at his arm harshly, stopping any words from being said. "_Malfoy, _what Hadrian's called is of no importance to _you. _Surely, being the heir of your House means you have better things to with your time instead of making conversation with people you hardly know?"

His features gaining the arrogance that all Malfoys were well-known for, Abraxas gave the halfblood a smirk before casually grabbing Hadrian's free hand, "Ah, but that is my whole reason for being here –you see, it would give me great _pleasure _to get to know Hadrian here," So saying he tightened his hold on the boy's small hand, "and of course, you, as well."

Narrowed dark eyes held a promise of retribution if he dared to keep his hold on the green-eyed boy. Shaking his head and letting the smaller boy free, Abraxas turned around, his parting words causing the halfblood to nearly spit fire, "It's really been quite a pleasant surprise to meet you, but I must really get going –things to do, people to use. You know? Don't worry Hadrian, I shall get in touch with you soon. After all, _someone _should make sure you're finding your way around the Wizarding world without much trouble. I really don't have much confidence that _Tom _is the right person to do so –he's still just a halfblood like you, he will need just as much help. Perhaps even more. Good day."

One thing was for certain, there was no way he would be bored anytime soon with Hadrian and dear little Tom around.

* * *

**As you guys can tell, I have messed up the timeline a bit to suit my purpose, otherwise there's no way Abraxas could have been Tom's age. But really, what's a Harry Potter fanfic without at least one Malfoy? Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but my health hasn't been the best as of late so that's what stopped me. Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the BEST!**

**So, to answer some questions a few of you may have considering the story:**

**One: Hadrian **_**is**_** still****human, no matter how much he may not appear to be –the reason he looked like a ghost when he first meet Tom was because Hadrian only assumes his human form when he has a reason to linger in the human world. Tom is his reason right now. That's not to say that Tom has been his only reason ever –no, it's quite the opposite really, Hadrian has indeed become friends with some pretty interesting wizards over the course of time, but who remains to be said.**

**Two: Hadrian is immortal; let's just clear that up right away. When he became the MoD, one of the special perks of being it was to gain immortality for as long as Death exists. He can still die –Hadrian has **_**one **_**extremely dangerous weakness that will eventually cause chaos for Tom and co., but that is still far away. So anyways, he's immoral and he can choose what human form to use, be that of a child or teen or adult. As Tom grows up, so will Hadrian –age really doesn't matter for him. (Keep in mind that Hadrian will look like what he did when he was still mortal at whatever age he's in, so if the Dursleys starved him and that caused him to look like a tiny five year when he's really seven-years old, then that's how he looks).**

**Three: I will try to keep from making Hadrian act like a damsel in distress and everything –and if I fail then please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can. What I'm trying to go for is a childish Hadrian that still holds that selfless kindness that every child has and having wisdom and experience from living a rather harsh life as the unwanted nephew of the Dursleys and as the Chosen One from his former life.**

**P.S. –I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Please leave your reviews –I'm aiming for forty! –I really want to know what you guys think about Abraxas' introduction to our favorite wizards' lives. Until next time! **


End file.
